


Have Yourself a Merry Little Kinkmas

by epeeblade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Christmas, Holiday, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epeeblade/pseuds/epeeblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the following prompt:<br/>Folks get sick of the Christmas fluff and try to turn it into the kinkiest Christmas ever</p>
<p>or<br/>Clint gets a surprise on Christmas morning in Avengers Tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Yourself a Merry Little Kinkmas

Clint should have known something had gone horribly wrong the moment he went down to the lounge on Christmas morning. The giant tree Tony had installed in the middle of the room looked different. Not quite as glittery. He squinted at it, rubbed his eyes, and scratched at his belly. Those weren’t the same ornaments from last night. 

Tony’s tree had been decked out in red and gold, of course, and while those color were still there, someone had added a whole bunch of black ornaments. Clint took a step closer and realized the black balls hanging from the branches were actually...ball gags?

“A bit heavy handed for Tony don’t you think?” Natasha’s voice came from right behind him, when Clint damn well knew she hadn’t been there a second ago.

“I didn’t do it!” He held up his hands. 

Clint realized that in addition to the new ornaments, the stockings hung over the realistic looking gas fireplace Tony had installed for the holiday also had … accessories added. Riding crops hung from every hook. There was even an additional pile of presents that hadn’t been there the night before when they all had had hot cocoa around the fire. The stack had been wrapped in slick black paper tied with red satin ribbon.

“Well, apparently Santa thinks I’ve been a very good boy,” Tony said as he led in the robots carting that morning’s brunch buffet.

“Your idea of a joke, Stark?” Natasha narrowed her eyes at him.

He shook his head. “Jarvis, who redecorated?”

“I’m afraid I’m not at liberty to say, sir.” 

“But it totally wasn’t me, right?”

“I can confirm that, yes.”

He beamed at them. “See. Wasn’t me. Reminds me of this one party in Rio…”

While he was talking, Clint started to make for the food. Actually, what he really needed was some coffee, because it was entirely possible that he wasn’t hearing any of this correctly. Luckily Pepper came in after another robot hauling in a cart of beverages. There had to be coffee there.

“I love the nipple clamps hidden in the garland.” Tony did sound absolutely delighted. 

Clint tuned out the sound of Tony and Pepper bickering over the sudden change in decor. He got his hands on the largest mug he could find and poured himself some elixir of life. Maybe once he got a few more cups in him, this would make sense.

“Who’s going to be the one to explain all of this to Cap?”

“Explain what to me?” Steve had entered with Bruce, both of them looking far too refreshed for this early. 

Pepper gave Tony a very pointed look and Clint hurriedly gulped more coffee to keep from snorting in laughter. Everyone else had gone silent.

Natasha rolled her eyes, strolled across the room, and took Steve by the arm. “C’mon, Rogers, we’re going to have a talk about the birds, the bees, and the leather daddies…”

That time Clint did snort. 

Eventually the others trickled in.Tony had invited everyone to an intimate Christmas brunch for the gift exchange, leaving them the rest of the day to do whatever. Thor and Jane had come (Tony had set up a menorah in the corner for her. It, like everything else, matched the decor as it was gold with red candles, however, it seemed their kinky vandalist had left it alone.)

Clint had struggled at first when it came to picking out gifts for his new teammates. Then he realized that everyone likes food, so he took his time at a tiny mom and pop candy shop picking out appropriate treats for each of them. Tony had a robot made of chocolate. Bruce he got some tea infused candies in a green tinged jar. For Thor a tin of red hots, and Cap some red white and blue gummies. Natasha got a box of the darkest chocolate he could find. 

Everyone seemed to like their gifts, as they sat around on the couches, chairs, and giant bean bag pillows they’d arranged in a circle. Clint had a nice haul next to ripped up wrapping paper and ribbons. The little bot Tony had picking up the trash got caught in it and Clint spent a few minutes untangling its legs. 

“So, do we dare open our kinky surprises?” Tony waved a long red and black box. His name hung from an embossed leather name tag.

“I’m not entirely sure we should open them in public.” Steve had a smaller box in his lap. He frowned at it as if he could see inside. 

Clint ignored them both and reached out for his own box. He tore open the paper with his usual enthusiasm, but something had him saving the crimson ribbon, which he twirled around one wrist. Inside the box he found a pair of buttery soft leather pants, in his exact size. 

Natasha leaned close as the others started unwrapping their own gifts. “Your real present is up in your rooms. He’s waiting for you.”

He drew back and glared at her. She’s known exactly where the kinky gifts and decorations had come from. She might even have been the one to put everything into place. 

“Go on. Do you really want to see Jane open up a 13-setting vibrator in front of everyone?”

Clint went.

***

When he got up to his apartment all the living room furniture had been pushed back against the walls. The center of the room had been covered in thick, soft blankets. There were candles burning around the perimeter, placed on shelves and end tables, giving off a scent of smoky vanilla. 

And there he was, standing in the middle of it all, hands loose at his waist, oxford shirt with the top button open, showing off the base of his throat, with a tie askew. Phil met Clint’s gaze and nodded, his lips curling slightly.

“I thought you had to work,” Clint said, though work could mean anything from paperwork to saving the world. 

“I had some unexpected free time.”

“And you decided to spend that time decorating for kinkmas? I don’t think Steve stopped blushing. And that was before he opened the gift!” What had Phil gotten Steve anyway? Clint almost wished he’d stuck around long enough to see.

Phil took a step closer. “I bet that was a sight. All pink and flushed…”

“Phil.”

He shrugged. “I think for once we deserve a fun holiday. None of that sap and sentimentality. Just some hard kink.”

Last Christmas had been difficult for the both of them. As far as Clint knew at the time, Phil had been dead. No, Clint didn’t want another holiday like that. 

If Phil wanted kink, then Clint would give it to him. “Are you topping from below, Coulson?” He let his voice go deep and raw, because he knew the affect it had on Phil.

Phil swallowed, the flesh of his bare throat working with the movement. “Yes, sir.”

Clint tsked. “Someone’s been a bad boy. You know what happens to bad boys, don’t you, Phil?”

“They get coal in their stocking?”

“They get punished.” Clint grabbed Phil’s tie and used it to bring him toward him. He captured Phil’s lips in a rough, bruising kiss. It had been months since he’d been able to kiss him like this, and Clint took every opportunity to remind Phil that he was owned. 

He pushed Phil away, gratified to see his cheeks flushed and eyes bright. “Get naked.”

Deliberately turning his back on Phil, Clint went to rummage through his toy trunk. Phil had thoughtfully dragged it out of the bedroom and put it close at hand. First, he took out Phil’s harness. It was old and worn, the leather no longer shiny, but it was much loved. They’d used it instead of a collar, since in the old days they couldn’t be out about who they were.

Next he decided on what to punish Phil with. Clint took that and hid it on the closest chair.

When he turned back, Phil stood on the blankets, completely nude. He’d bowed his head and clasped his hands behind his back. So beautiful.

Not for the first time, Clint was blown away by the amount of trust this man showed him. Every moment like this was a gift, and he was determined to do right by Phil. 

“Let’s get this on you.” They started every scene like this. Clint fitted Phil into the harness, buckling it around the back. He could see the way the tension dropped out of Phil’s muscles. It must have been a bad one, then. 

That’s how this began - as a way of helping Phil through the tough missions, the ones where he led men to their deaths. At first Clint had refused, thinking it was Phil punishing himself. But, it was more than punishment. It was a release.

“Now, while I did appreciate your gift - “ And one day Clint was going to wear those leather pants. He had just the scene in mind. “I don’t have two hours to squeeze myself into them.”

Phil let out a snort, and Clint swatted his bare ass playfully. 

“Get me wet,” he ordered.

Phil went to his knees gracefully. Every movement of his was like ballet, always so freaking perfect. Clint delighted in breaking him apart, making those movements not so perfect.

He had to close his eyes as Phil took him in his mouth. So warm. 

“That’s where you belong, sucking my cock.” He had to fight to get the words out. Phil liked a little humiliation, though they walked a knife’s edge sometimes.

Phil hummed in response.

It was only reluctantly that Clint pushed him off. He’d happily come down Phil’s throat, or on his face, smear his come into Phil’s skin. But not tonight. Punishment first. “Stay down there. Put your face on the floor. Spread your legs.”

His body thrummed as he watched Phil move into position. Clint cupped his cock to keep it in check. He smiled at the way Phil’s shoulders twitched. “I told you that you were a bad boy, didn’t I?’

“Yes, sir.”

“I think you need twelve strokes.”

“Twelve?”

“Twelve days of Christmas.” Clint grinned at his own joke. “Count them.”

“As long as I don’t have to sing the song...oh!” Phil hadn’t been expecting that one against his ass.

Clint had to give him one for the cheekiness. “Now, focus. Count.”

One. A pink stripe. Two. Another. Followed by another. A crack of leather against flesh, where the crop never yielded. Eight, nine, too many welts to count. A stroke so hard, Clint felt the reverb up his entire arm. Eleven, twelve, all was pink, and Phil shuddered and shook.

But his cock hung hard and leaking between his thighs. 

Clint ran his fingers over Phil’s ass, smoothing over the hot, inflamed skin. “Did you prep for me?”

“Of course.”

Always best to check. But fuck, there was nothing like being able to just slide into Phil. Clint pried Phil’s ass apart and made sure he saw lube glistening there before driving home. Phil let out a little cry beneath him, and the sound went right to Clint’s dick.

“You did so good,” Clint praised. He always started to babble during sex. Couldn’t keep the words inside. “Took your punishment. Now take me, take it, yeah, you like it…”

Phil grunted and moaned. He twitched around Clint, and drew him in even deeper.

“C’mon,” Clint reached around to milk Phil. He liked it when Phil came while he was inside him. Liked how it felt to feel Phil clench uncontrollably. “Come for me, boy.”

His hand had hardly gotten around Phil before Phil cried out and warm liquid flooded Clint’s palm. HIs own hips stuttered, losing all sense of rhythm. “Phil, Phil, Phil…” he chanted before digging his hands into Phil’s hips, hard enough to bruise, as he came and came and came…

They tumbled onto the blankets. Clint stroked Phil’s back and made sure he was all right before heading to the bathroom for a warm washcloth and some arnica gel. He’d take care of Phil before prodding him into bed.

Phil let out little sounds while Clint wiped him down. His skin shone with sweat, and he smiled, looking at Clint with what Clint called his sub eyes. “Merry Christmas.”

Clint laughed. “Roll over, let me take care of these welts.” He warmed the gel between his palms before stroking it onto Phil’s flesh. The way Phil wiggled beneath him had his dick twitching for round two. Not yet, though. 

“Hop into bed. I’ll make you some cocoa.” He wiped off his own hands. There was something else Clint needed to grab that wasn’t cocoa.

Later, after they’d both snuggled beneath the warm purple blanket Natasha had crocheted for Clint (it had taken her five years, between missions, and it was delightfully lopsided, and Clint loved every inch of it.), Clint reached out and opened the drawer of his end table. “Time for me to give you your present.”

Phil yawned and stretched. “Oh? I thought we’d exchanged already.”

Clint had sent him a package back when he thought they wouldn't be able to spend Christmas together. It had been a vintage collectible he’d found online, but it wasn’t personal. He couldn't send this through the mail. He wouldn’t even think of it.

“This is your real present.” Clint handed over the red box, eerily reminiscent of the boxes Phil had left for the Avengers downstairs.

Phil took it, his brow furrowing. Clint resisted the urge to kiss it away. When he opened the box, Phil gasped. Inside was a collar, the color of dark wine. 

“Things are different now.” Clint looked down at the sheets. What if Phil didn’t like it? What if he thought they should keep hiding? “And your harness is showing some wear and tear, and I thought, you know, you might like it. It’s not hideously purple. I thought it was, you know, elegant, or some shit, and…”

Phil shut him up with a kiss. 

“I love it.”

“Good, that’s good.” Clint rubbed their noses together. Warmth grew in his belly, and damn if his heart didn’t just grow three sizes. 

“I take it that you won’t mind me wearing it downstairs.”

“What?”

“Well, we have to head back and see what the Captain thought of his present.” Phil winked. “Join me for a shower first?”

“Of course.”

Best. Christmas. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Lapillus for the last minute beta. Special thanks to LDF for letting me play!


End file.
